Come Closer Starscream
by red-eyedgal
Summary: Alexis has everything now. A good job, great friends, a home. But what's missing? Starscream. That's who. One Shot. StarscreamxAlexis


**Yeah, I've been reading a lot of Transformers stories. Some are just too awesome. I'm amazingly in love with the StarscreamxAlexis stories. **

**So I was listening to this one song and I thought 'why not write a story about them?'**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Nor do I own the song I'm about to use.**

* * *

Life was so much fun back when Alexis was young. Her, Rad, and Carlos got to discover a whole new race of aliens and help save the universe. She was able to realize that her dream was within reach as long as she worked hard.

When the war had ended, Alexis started to study even more to get into politics; Her dream wasn't going to come to her. She had to chase it.

Election day-what a stressful day that was. Her opponent had tried everything within his power to bring her down. But the days she was inside the battlefield with the Autobots, she had learned to never give into sneak attacks. Just keep going head on.

The results were put in; her, Rad, Carlos, Optimus Prime, Hot Shot, and Red Alert were gathered inside their base waiting to hear the winner.

And the winner is: Alexis. Once they said her name, she felt a huge burden being lifted off her shoulders. All that hard work she had gone through was finally paying off.

Her closest friends congradulated her. Hot Shot had lifted her up high in the air, while everybody around continued to shower her in praise. Everything was complete, or so she thought.

There was one thing missing from her life. One giant thing. It pained her when that giant thing had to walk out of her life.

Starscream.

She missed him terribly. She had wanted him right there by her side, holding her up;instead of Hot Shot.

After the election party, she headed home. Her lonely little home. Nobody there to welcome her in.

She opened the door and stepped in; taking off her shoes in the process. It was so quiet you could hear the sound of her feet against the floor.

Her stomach started to growl loudly, the whole election thing made her lose her appetite; so she was in desperate need of something to eat.

She went into her kitchen, flipping on the light switch on the far right side of her door. She opened the fridge to see what was in there.

"Let's see, soda, milk, bologna, cheese. I need to go shopping." She reached for just a soda, suddenly losing her hunger from what she saw.

"You've changed." A dark, crackling voice came out of nowhere.

"Who's there?" She turned around. She shook the can in her hand and pointed it. "I have a shaken coke can and I know how to use it."

"Oh Alexis, you know such things can't work on me." Whoever was talking to her stepped out from behind the fridge, his hands placed inside his pockets in his pants.

"Who are you? How do you know my name? Ok, maybe that last question wasn't a good one because now everybody in the world knows my name but STILL!" She pointed the opening of the can at him, ready to flip it open when needed.

"I'm shocked that you don't remember me. It's me, Starscream."

"What? No, you're playing tricks with me. Starscream isn't a human."

"But it is me." She got a better look at him. His skin was a very pale white. His hair and eyes were a blazing red color and the smirk he held…it was Starscream's personal smirk that only he could do.

"Starscream, but how?"

"Megatron." He answered bluntly. Alexis lowered the can down and placed it on the kitchen table.

"What happened?"

"He found out about…" He didn't know what to tell her. He didn't know how to tell her that he was in love with her and has been for so long. Even when his body was destroyed, her image and everything that was wonderful about her remained inside his memory.

Then when his body was remade, the memory just got stronger. And he couldn't stop. Whenever the rest of the Decepticons weren't looking, he would tune into one of Alexis's speeches to become President.

"About what?"

"Alexis, how do you feel about me?" She was a little taken back by this question.

'Don't tell me he found out about my crush on him.' Inside, she was panicking like crazy; not knowing what to tell him. But on the outside, she remained the calm self.

"Uh..I..I…"

"Because I really like you."

"Say that again." She didn't hear him the first time.

"I said I really like you." 'Why is this so hard?' "I think I may even love you." 'Wow, what's this feeling in my chest? It feels like something heavy was just taken away. But then there's this fluttering shaking feeling, what's that?'

"Starscream, I had no idea." 'Yes yes yes, oh yes, Thank you God.' She cheered on and on inside her head. Maybe now it would be easier to tell him how she felt. "I feel the exact same way."

The fluttering shaking feeling inside of Starscream's chest suddenly disappeared and was replaced with a feeling of just wanting to jump up and scream his…those little sacks that keep air in them out. What are they? Oh yeah, lungs.

Starscream walked towards Alexis, taking his hands out of his pockets. Now he feels the urge to just touch her everywhere. He wanted to hold her against his now human body. And he wanted to…as the humans say…make love.

"Starscream?" She whispered as she felt his body suddenly pushed up against hers. He accidently pushed her with a little too much force that her whole back ended up hitting the little radio she had on the counter behind her.

A strong melody started to play. Starscream could identify it as a guitar playing a solo. Then a human male voice started to sing.

_Closer, Closer_

_Closer, Closer, WOO_

Alexis felt as if the song was mezmorizing Starscream. As the words went on, he did what they said. He got closer and closer to her until his lips crashed onto hers.

He didn't know if she was enjoying the sudden kiss until he felt her hand inside his hair, trying to bring his head closer to her. He did as she wanted, wanting to just make her happy.

He pulled away from her, the lightbulb that gave the room light suddenly went out.

_Turn the lights off in this place_

_And she shines just like a star_

_And I swear I know her face_

_I just don't know who you are._

'What's going on?' He thought to himself. Now the song told them to turn the lights off. He was about to ask Alexis what was happening inside the kitchen until his eyes met her body. The moonlight from outside shined inside the kitchen, reflecting off of her skin.

The way it made it her look, such a beautiful glow. His lips went down onto her neck and started to leave butterfly kisses where they could. Small bites, small licks, small kisses- they were all too much for Alexis to take.

"Star..scream." She moaned in-between his name. "Oh Starscream, don't stop." His body pushed her further onto the counter, her arm accidently turning the knob for the volume.

_Turn the music up in here_

_I still hear her loud and clear_

_Like she's right there in my ear _

_Telling me that she wants to _

_Own me_

_To control me_

_Come closer_

_Comer closer_

Her moans were overpowering the loud music, all caused by the work beind done by Starscream.

'How does he know what to do?' His hands travelled inside her shirt and started to gently massage her perky breast. 'Oh Lord, have mercy.' She cried out in her head.

"Alexis, don't hold back your beautiful moans."

"Not here. My bedroom." Starscream lifted her up in his arms, continuing to ravage her neck with his mouth.

"Where?"

"Down the hall." She gasped when he bit onto a sensitive spot on her neck, making her feel a wonderful feeling inside her stomach. "Second door…right."

He walked down the hall, avoiding all that stood in his way. Once inside her bedroom, he flopped her onto the bed and crawled on top of her.

He removed his red shirt that he was wearing and un-buttoned her white shirt. A big flashing clock with numbers on it kept bothering the heck out of him. He was going to turn it off until he remembered the song that was playing when he first started to taste Alexis.

Having such good memory, he turned the radio clock on and switched it to the right station of the song.

_And I just can't pull myself away_

_Under a spell I can't break_

_I just can't stop(I just can't stop)_

_I just can't stop(I just can't stop)_

The next thing to go on her was her white bra. Problem was he didn't know how to take it off.

"Stupid…thing." He couldn't remember the name at the time. "How do you remove it?"

"It unhooks from the back." He lifted her body slightly with one hand, while the other one searched for the hook. When it was finally done, he tossed it off somewhere random.

"I'll destroy that thing when I'm done." He muttered to himself. He turned his attention back to Alexis, enjoying the view that was before him. He found himself wanting so much more from her.

He bent down to suck on one of her nipples, while massaging the other with his hand. She moaned and arched her back to his touch, wanting to put her nipple inside his mouth even more.

"Oh Alexis, you taste so good." He gave the same attention to the other nipple before returning to Alexis's mouth.

_And I just can't free myself, no way_

_But I don't want to escape_

_I just can't stop(I just can't stop)_

_I just can't stop(I just can't stop)_

_I just can't stop_

'I can't stop.' He thought to himself. He felt something inside his pants just get tighter. What was Alexis doing to him?

"Starscream." Was all she could moan out. His tongue began to travel all over her body, not messing one thing in it's way.

_I can feel her on my skin_

_I can taste her on my tongue_

_She's the sweetest taste of sin_

_The more I get, the more I want_

In Starscream's mind, this was indeed a sin to him. Here he was, still a honorary Decepticon with a mere human. A human that…that…he couldn't find anything negative to say about her.

Usually when he responds to his feelings about humans, they're always so scornful and negative and hateful. But with Alexis, there was nothing but just love and friendship. So he didn't care that he was committing probably the biggest sin in Cybertronian history, he wanted more of Alexis. He wanted everything. Her body, her spirit, her heart-everything he greedily wants.

_She wants to own me_

_Come closer(closer)_

_She says, "Come closer"_

She had mummered the words 'Come Closer' along with the song they were listening to.

_And I just can't pulled myself away_

_Under a spell I can't break_

_I just can't stop(I just can't stop)_

_I just can't stop(I just can't stop)_

_And I just can't free myself, no way_

_But I don't want to escape_

_I just can't stop(I just can't stop)_

_I just can't stop(I just can't stop_

_I just can't stop_

_Come closer(closer)_

_Come closer(closer)_

_Come closer(closer)_

_Come closer_

The things he was doing, the way she was sounding. There was no way Starscream was going to stop now. He and her were going all the way.

_Oooo_

_I just can't stop, no-o_

_I just can't stop, no-o_

_(Just can't stop it, no, no)_

_I just can't stop, no-o_

_(Just can't stop it, no, no, no)_

_I just can't stop, no-o_

_(No, no)_

_And I just can't pull myself away_

_Under a spell I can't break_

_I just can't stop (I just can't stop)_

_I just can't stop (I just can't stop)_

_And I just can't free myself, no way_

_But I don't want to escape_

_I just can't stop (I just can't stop)_

_I just can't stop (I just can't stop)_

_I just can't stop_

_And I just can't pull myself away_

_Under a spell I can't break_

_I just can't stop (I just can't stop)_

_I just can't stop (I just can't stop)_

_I just can't stop_

_Come closer_

* * *

The two of them laid in the bed together, his head was on her chest and her fingers were gently running through his hair.

"Starscream, you truly do live up to that name of yours."

"You just bring that side out of me." She felt so wonderful, never in her life did she feel complete.

"You never told me how you became a human."

"Megatron found out about my love for you. He told me 'If you're in love with a pathetic human, than why not be a pathetic human?' He and a few other Decepticons pulled me into this room where there was a table. Next thing I knew, there was this bright light and I was knocked out. When I woke up, I was inside this body."

Starscream lifted his hands up in the air and examined them, he was truly still amazed by all this change. He was no longer that tall robotic robot that was so powerful.

"Do you regret anything?"

"Anything I've done with you? No." He leaned onto one of his elbows and kissed her forehead. "I regret nothing."

"Starscream, why not stay here?"

"Really?" He was without a home now, the Decepticons would never take him back. And strangely enough, he was ok with it.

"Yes, stay with me Starscream." She was so ready to beg him to stay. "I need you with me."

"Yes." He said without hesitation. Yes, he had prayed so badly to be with her and now here he was. Lying in bed next to her. Now she was his, nobody else's. Only her body was meant for his eyes. and that's the way it was going to stay.

"I love you Starscream." She kissed him on his lips.

"And I love you, Alexis."

* * *

**There we go. I wasn't comfortable writing a whole sex scene, so I left it at that. I hope ya'll who read it enjoy it. Thank you for reading, please leave a review on your way out. Lol. In case anybody doens't know, the song was 'Closer' by Ne-Yo. **


End file.
